Destined
by Cara221x
Summary: This a I/K pairing. Ichigo life was already bad but things keep getting worse for her will a certain alien make it more brighter or make if far more worse? (Warning to I/A fans beware and read at your own risk XD)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic.**

 **If you are a Ichigo/Masaya shipper's then beware! Read at your own risk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I wish I did though...**

Ichigo PoV

How dare he do this to her, after what she did for him! She even saved his life multiple times and THIS is how he repays her, by cheating on her with that... That SLUT!! Ichigo thought furious with Masaya Aoyama.

But if that wasn't enough Ryou decided to give everyone a week off except for her and has the balls to say that will be pulling everyone else's shift!

"You know what Masha I'm quitting cafe mew mew!" She said to the little pink robot who she become to care about so much in the last year. "Masha agrees Masha agrees!" Masha said coming infront of Ichigo. "Thank you Masha , I will reassure Ryou that I will still fight." Ichigo said to Masha.

Ichigo looked through her bag to fetch out her phone and dialled Ryou number " Ichigo if you are ringing to complain I..." Ryou started irritated already but Ichigo cut him off " Actually I'm ringing up to say that I am quitting Cafe mew mew, but you can relax though I will still fight to save the earth" With that said she hang up before Ryou could protest.

But this the biggest problem was that every time she see Kisshu she seems to blush everything and not to mention when his name is always mentioned...

 _Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew..._

"SHE WHAT!!" Screamed Mint so furious that she can't control her temper. " She quitted Cafe Mew Mew, So unfortunately you are gonna have to pull your weight around here, so no more regular tea breaks." Ryou said calmly towards Mint outburst. While silently fumed that Ichigo quit Cafe Mew Mew the rest of the Mews listened to the new timetable.

Mint PoV

Grrr how dare she quit, now I have to work like a... Like a COMMONOR! She thought angrily while cleaning up the dishes from empty tables.

"That's it I'm going over to Ichigo to get her back working! Look at my hands they are both DIRTY" she screeched causing everyone to look at her and stare at her. "What? Stop staring at me!!" Mint yelled at everyone before stomping off towards Ichigo's.

Ichigo PoV

With everything going on lately some of the burden lifted from my shoulders "at least now I can focus on my school work a bit more now" I said feeling more relaxed and as usual *yawns* tired.

 _A few minutes later..._

As I was about to fall into a deep dreamless sleep until I heard my front door banging *groans* _whoever it is better have a good excuse on waking me up!_ I thought irritably.

When I opened the front door I was suprised to find it was mint who was knocking on my front door. "What is it mint?" I said annoyed that my well deserved sleep was interrupted.

"You have to come back to work!" Mint said angrily crossing her arms while tapping her spoiled feet. _She woke me up for me to go back to work! THAT is most DEFINATLY not happening!_ I thought already annoyed at Mint "listen Mint, I quit for a reason and I'm not coming back to work, you cannot make me come back no matter what ANYONE says, got that?" I say trying to hold in my temper and to not cause a commotion in my neighbourhood.

"So your being a coward and not helping to save the earth innocent people!" Mint said dead Calm. "You are a idiot Mint, I said I quit the cafe not the team I will still fight to protect the earth, let's face it Mint since I quit you been forced to get your hands dirty for once in your life and That you hate it having to pull your own weight." I said stating the obvious reason why she came here today. Without a second thought I shut the door in Mint face.

 _How dare she come here trying to make me work at the cafe again!_ I thought heading back to my bedroom. As I was about to get into bed and go back to sleep I heard teleportation *groans* _why did he have to bother me right now_ I screamed in my head "Hello kitten, miss me?" I heard him say behind me.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **haha sorry your gonna have to find out what happens in next chapter!**


	2. Aoyama

**Welcome back :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ichigo PoV

"Kishu why are you here?" I said even more annoyed _seriously does someone up there have it that bad for me? Or is this a very unlucky day for me?_ I mentally thought. "I just wanted to come see my kitty, kitty" Kishu said very happy putting both his arms behind his head.

"First off I ain't your anything! So get out of my room and house." I said trying to sound angry at him even though deep down that I didn't really mean it... " oh come on kitten I know you don't really mean that, do you?"Kishu said leaning into my face.

"I'm gonna ask you nicely, can you please leave." I asked as nicely as I can without being mean _hopefully he leaves!_ I thought hopefully.

"alright, kitten I will leave... For now." Kisshu said right before he kissed me, at that moment I was stunned until I could react "KISHU!!!" By the time I yelled at him he was already gone.

sigh* _Well at least he gone, now for that sleep_ I thought while getting into bed as soon as my head hit the pillow the front door rang *groans* _who could it be now!!_

I went downstairs to answer and mentally wished that I ignored it. "Why are YOU here?" I said holding back the tears of the pain he is causing me. "Ichigo... I'm sorry it all a misunderstanding, please can you forgive me? I love you Ichigo" Masaya Aoyama said apologising for what happened earlier, " A misunderstanding was it! HOW IS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL BEHIND MY BACK A MISUNDERSTANDING?! Do you expect me to forgive you just like that?" I said losing all my temper, the anger all at him for causing me so much heartache.

"Ichigo please I know you love me, we can be together again" he said still trying to sound like he really was sorry. "We are never getting back together and if we did how can I trust you? You hurted me and I can NEVER forgive you, so leave right now!" I said dead calm but obviously he wouldn't leave just like that.

"I'm not giving up on us that easily Ichigo, please see reason, we belong together" he said reaching out to me _is he for real?_ I thought astonished that he thinks he still has a chance "leave right now, you lost your chance, now go away" I said steadily _I won't let him see me cry, I won't_ thinking this I held in my tears from spilling "I won't leave not until we are together again" he said demandingly, I wasn't sure how long I could keep the tears in.

"She said leave, so leave" a voice said from above I looked looked up to find Kishu floating above looking down at us. "Your one of those alien freaks attacking earth?" Aoyama said stating facts and the suprise on his face that he talking to them was written all over his face. "Kishu is not a freak!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. _Crap!_ I thought _I really hope Kishu doesn't question me_ thinking this I almost didn't hear Aoyama say "you know this "Alien" Ichigo?" I stayed quiete not sure what I'm meant to say.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **I hope you all injoyed this chapter.**


End file.
